Chapter one (HPDM)
Harry James Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, the Man Who Won, Light Lord, and the Master of Death was ready too die once more, but this time permanently. Harry was 130 years old now and that was far too long for his tastes... His parents died when he was a baby, he was put into an abusive home, went to an incompetently managed school where he fended for his life each year, beat a Dark Lord and his band of sycophants, and then married Ginny Weasley... who gave him Love Potions months before and several months after and avoided detection from Gringotts because of that. Harry was forty when he finally discovered that, had his children's paternity tested; thankfully they were all his, and then he divorced his wife and began charging everyone involved with crimes. Ginny, Molly, Percy, Bill, Ron, and even Hermione all attacked him... Harry destroyed them all with a single spell... Harry later learned that Hermione wasn't involve in trapping and stealing from him, but she simply liked the power of being Minister for Magic and she didn't want hers and the Light Factions wise changes undone. Harry had been forced too constantly grow his intelligence, knowledge, skill, and magical power since he started Auror training... Harry worked insanely hard and had earned his position in the Auror force and DMLE... all six of them attacked a master of Battle Magic and were easily destroyed. The Light Faction utopia... Dark Wizards were oppressed and so were the truly Dark Creatures. It honestly wasn't that great, but Harry had kept his own questionable artifacts out of curiosity and out of sentimental attachment to his families legacy. The Black family library was claimed as destroyed by Harry himself and when questioned Harry guilted people into believing him by mentioning their previous betrayals and stating his consistently being Light and not even holding their betrayals against them... Harry refused too have his commitment to the Light questioned any further by the most faithless and fickle people in the entire world. Harry's destruction of his betrayers cost him all of his children's love and none would ever visit him... Harry's response was to disown them all too prevent them from exploiting his wealth too do something stupid. Harry resigned from his positions and decided too formally complete his education, having learned that Ron had purposely hindered him, and he was paying Masters to come and teach him so that he could fix his own mistake. Harry never knew just how close too dying he was until Ginny's interrogated her shade... she alone could have decided when he died and Harry only lived because she enjoyed the attention, sex, and being the wife of the Boy Who Lived. Harry spent ninety years studying and mastering magic and just enjoying life... Harry had a lot of sex too and discovered that he enjoyed the single life. Harry enjoyed bedding Fleur Delacour, now formerly a Weasley when she discovered that she had been potioned. Fleur brought in Gabrielle too and Harry got over Ginny real fast. Harry acquired masteries in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, and Alchemy and got his NEWTs in Arithmancy, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, COMC, and Muggle Studies. One of Harry's teachers was Gellert Grindelwald's shade... who taught him in an attempt too atone for some of his sins. Tom resisted despite torture and absolutely refused too aid his vanquisher in becoming stronger. Despite the joy of achieving all this and finding some joy in being with Fleur and Gabrielle and in sex with many other women, Harry was basically dying alone in Potter Manor with only house-elves for company. No children, no wife, no friends still alive, and when he died the world would keep on being a hellhole. Everyone he loved had either betrayed him, abandoned him, or had died before him. Harry died a broken man... having wasted his life fighting for the Light so that they could prove themselves just as vile, bigoted, and oppressive as the Dark. Harry was used and thrown away even by his own family. Imagine Harry's surprise when he opened his eyes in Limbo once more, but this time it wasn't Albus Dumbledore waiting for him... "Hello, Master," Death spoke, saying Master in a mocking tone. "Yes, I'm clearly your master based upon my immortality, god-like power, and your obvious respect for me," Harry returned just as mockingly. "You have to face me too internalize the power... which means that you had to die first. Immortality, done. God-like power? Keep working hard, kiddo! You want a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T? Baby you don't got it. Humans are insects compared too me and are mostly scumbags." Death replied, annoying Harry. "Why am I here?" "Finally something intelligent!" Death replied. "You are quite displeased with your life and with good reason... you were screwed over more than a one dollar whore in a room full of suicidal millionaires unafraid of disease. How about a redo before you move on to a completely different universe?" "You want me to play the savior again and be used too build a Light Faction dominated government so that they can all be self-righteous, judgemental, bigoted assholes, and oppress and steal from others?" "No. You won't be Harry Potter in your next life. I can send you too an alternate universe with barely any differences between it and your own but a few well-known pure-blood families have stillbirths. You can be a Dark Lord if you want! You can rule Britain or the world! Best of all you can prevent the death of magic..." "Death of magic?!" Harry asked in shock. "Yes, shortly after your death in this universe magic will be exposed and eradicated. The same will happen in the universe that I want too send you too, but you can stop it. You've seen how the non-magicals have effected the world and they will eventually end it. With the death of magic it will speed it up rapidly... I'll be reaping the Earth within 150 years, Harry. I'd rather only reap one Earth though, but the population will need too be more manageable." Harry sighed. "And if I decide that I just want too die?" "You'll be annoyed for eternity by Dumbledore lackeys trying too convince you that he was a great leader and Headmaster. Yes, you and your family will be in heaven but heaven is really just a matter of opinion and perspective." "That sounds more like hell too me," Harry pointed out. "Exactly. Should you agree, then you will retain all of your powers, knowledge, skill, experience, Animagus forms, magical power and your insane magical recovery rate. Your current magic will be merged into the magic of the would-be stillborn child that you will be known as and will actually grow some... and unlike in this life your magical potential won't be damaged by poor nutrition, fighting possession, and damage from two Killing Curses. You will be loved and will have two parents who care about you and would do anything for you." Death spoke. "So there will essentially be two of me; that universes Harry Potter and me as someone else," Harry replied. "Yes and you'll have too live with that, but that suffering will also ensure that you have a major advantage because he would have damaged potential. You can help him if you want too, but if he learns about you killing a lot of non-magicals then he will oppose you." Death advised, reminding Harry of his younger selves naivety and blind devotion to the Light. "Yes or no, Harry?" "Can I take my wealth and other property with me?" Harry asked. Death glared. "Fine." "How about a harem?" Harry asked semi-seriously. "Can I put you in hell while I mull it over?" Death asked, mockingly. "And you can build your own harem without my permission." "I wanted the plural union too be blessed by a higher power..." Harry said and that was a great idea. "A wife per noble house," Death countered in amusement. "Done," Harry agreed. "Yay!" Death said unenthusiastically in sarcasm. "Now I'm going too send your soul into the alternate universe, but try not too sleep with your mother, your aunts, or your cousins." "Why would I-" "Because you thought about them like that in this world," Death said, cutting Harry off. "Enjoy your Dragon Animagus form; it will be even more fitting in this life. Bye Bye! You can access your new vault by thinking about it and Apparating there! And I'm letting something extra transfer over! You're welcome!" Harry glared impotently as he was sent away... Line break-remove text and replace. As Harry became cognizant again he heard a woman urging another woman too push... "Push, My Lady! Push!" She said and Harry heard screams and felt less pressure around him. It took a few more minutes, but Harry was eventually out of the womans vagina. "It's a boy, Lady Malfoy," the Healer said. Narcissa Malfoy? Harry wondered. Yeah... I wanted too tap that... and Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Tonks. But Bellatrix was more of a hate-bang fantasy. That fantasy is ruined now. "What will you name him?" "Lucius and I have agreed on Draco if it was a boy," Narcissa said. "And he is most certainly a boy." She added. And so Harry became Draco. Oh good, I kept that, Draco realized. That must have been what was transferred over. Thank you, Death! "He'll be very popular with the ladies when he grows up," the healer said inappropriately, noticing his abnormally large penis for a baby. She was promptly asked too leave by Narcissa, but the story would be spread through Britain within the month. Lucius and Abraxas showed up minutes later... "Ah, good. It's a son." Abraxas said. "He's so beautiful, Narcissa," Lucius said, holding Draco. "Indeed," Abraxas agreed, before casting the power measuring spell on Draco... "A Mage?" Abraxas re-cast the spell for confirmation. "Impressive. It seems that Draco is somehow a born Mage, which are extremely rare." Abraxas discreetly cast a spell too confirm Draco's parentage, but it was was similar enough too the power measuring spell that neither Lucius or Narcissa knew. "Young Draco's power needs too be hidden... the Dark Lord would deem him a threat." "Bindings?" Narcissa asked in concern. "Sadly yes. With this damned prophecy the Dark Lord is extremely paranoid as of late and I'm not losing an heir too my house because of him... I wish that you had never allowed yourself too be marked by the damn mudblood imposter. When he loses you'll be exposed and you could be placed into Azkaban... and Narcissa may have too raise Draco alone when I die and you're locked away by those unworthy of magic." Abraxas replied, his disgust for Riddle obvious in his tone. "The Dark Lord may still win, but if necessary then I can always plead the Imperious and buy my freedom," Lucius replied, too his fathers disapproval. "And fund the Ministry and Lights persecution of us," Abraxas spat in distaste. "When Riddle falls I expect you too exercise greater forethought and wisdom when the next Dark Lord rises, Lucius! You have a son and a wife too look after now." Lucius nodded in agreement despite his annoyance towards his father for berating him in front of his wife. Lucius' support would be vindicated though when Lord Voldemort ruled Magical Britain and then Lucius would prove his father wrong... ---- Lucius never got too prove his father wrong... in fact Abraxas was only proved right when not only did Lord Voldemort fall too this universes Harry Potter, but Lucius and many other Death Eaters were captured. It cost House Malfoy 200,000 Galleons to get themselves a few close allies out of trouble and Lucius had lost even more of his fathers respect for him. It was Draco that gave Abraxas hope for his houses future though. Draco was speaking better than most high born fifteen year olds by age one and he soon began learning etiquette, comportment, history; family and magical, magical theory, Occlumency; which the original Draco struggled with as a child, fencing, and Potions and History of Magic and Draco was memorizing everything that he learned. At the age seven Draco began learning wanded magic, using an ancestors wand, and while exploiting his families arrogance he breezed through the spells with great ease and they all just chalked it up too superior breeding. Despite all their arrogance and pure blood mania, Draco had learned just how much Lucius and Narcissa loved him and the Draco of his home universe. They were great parents and Draco loved them both greatly. The only thing that Draco disliked about them was that he was forced to befriend Crabbe and Goyle... his grandfather rescued him most of the time to educate and test him. Draco greatly enjoyed when his grandfather asked his opinion on political matters... like how to contain the risk of exposure. "Pass a law and adapt the practice of casting spells to prevent muggles, muggle-borns, and muggle-raised magicals from blabbing. The American's, the French, and the Germans do it for their mudbloods. It would be a solution to the massive security risk posed by them and if it fails in Britain then it could be raised in the ICW and effect Britain anyway. In theory they could even be attacked and not reveal who attacked them, but the risk would be high." Draco said, impressing his father and grandfather. "Yes, that would solve the issue rather nicely until those of impure blood can be dealt with permanently..." Abraxas said. "We could downgrade the mudbloods and half-bloods as threats by draining them of their magic with Blood Magic and then redestributing it into pure-bloods... Making them all of average power and strengthening the pure-bloods too further prove our superiority by making the mudbloods believe it too. Best of all we can do it all secretly with blood samples and can only inform pure-bloods with multiple oaths of secrecy beforehand... several of which would need to counter Legilimency and Veritaserum. Targeting students before they ever attend Hogwarts and have their magical powers measured... starting with this generation we can cause everyone to acknowledge our true superiority and know that it's the truth. By focusing on pre-Hogwarts pure-bloods too empower we can lessen the risk of exposure even further." Draco added, causing them to become gleeful. "It will take a lot of work, but it will be worth it and prepare all pure-bloods for the eventual slaughter of all our enemies," Abraxas said, smiling cruelly. "We'll have too locate the mudbloods and acquire blood from them without anyone knowing, but it won't be terribly difficult to achieve..." Lucius said while thinking. "What about their life-force?" "Ten or fifteen years shouldn't go unmissed, but I wouldn't risk exposure by taking anymore and would only do it before they entered Hogwarts. The professors might notice the weakening aura and life-force." Draco said. With a plan made, they began laying the groundwork for it and began selectively draining the muggle-borns magic into the small pool of pure-bloods that quickly signed on. More and more of the pure-blood families were being quietly recruited into their plot; including fourteen of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and Draco, Lucius, and Abraxas slowly redestributed the power to theirs and their fellow pure-bloods favor. Best of all, House Malfoy was securely back at the top in the Dark Faction, supplanting House Black in influence. The Ministry was so damn corrupt that locating muggleborns was easy and getting their blood was even easier with untrackable wands, house-elves, the Imperious curse, and simple theft. The law to secure their society would pass, but most opposition would be from the naive Light Faction. ---- 1988, Black Manor. Draco's father, Lucius, Draco's grandfather, Cygnus, and his mother, Narcissa, had all come too visit Lord Arcturus Black... All three wanted Draco too have the Black Lordship and Arcturus had agreed to meet with them and evaluate Draco as an heir, but Arcturus didn't have high hopes for a Malfoy impressing him. "Lord Black will see yous now," a house-elf said and she escorted the four of them into Lord Black's office. "Lord Black," Cygnus said meekly, displeasing Arcturus with his submissiveness and fear. They were family and Arcturus didn't hurt family and Cygnus' attitude was an insult to him. Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa greeted him far more confidently, with Draco not showing any fear. "Congratulations, Draco. You have more balls than your grandfather." Arcturus commented in amusement. "And there still growing too," Draco quipped, amusing Arcturus. "So tell me why you should replace Sirius as Heir Black," Arcturus said and gave Lucius, Narcissa, and Cygnus a look when they moved to speak. "Azkaban has been well-known to sterilize its inhabitants and Sirius has always sought solace and approval from the Light. Yes, Sirius is likely innocent, but he's still opposed to House Black's beliefs. He might be unable too produce an heir, but it could still revert too myself or another after his death, but it may be a Light Faction pawn... House Black's legacy, its artifacts and books, and accumulated wealth is at risk with Sirius as the Heir or the Lord. He could destroy it for a pat on the head from Dumbledore or any Light extremist or they could just destroy or steal it with his blessing." Arcturus nodded, but he sensed that Draco wasn't finished. "Your disdain for your family allowing themselves to be marked is well-known and I refuse too be marked by a jumped up Gaunt family bastard named Tom Marvolo Riddle who was deemed unworthy of the Lordship of House Slytherin and Gaunt. Yes, this may seem like just words, but I've found a way to back them up... you may want my grandfather and my parents too leave the room to ensure that I can prove my disdain for Riddle unopposed by doing something that would guarantee that I become his enemy." Draco said, shocking his family. "Very well," Arcturus agreed, intrigued. "You three are dismissed. I need too speak with my prospective heir in private." They all left, albeit grudgingly. "Now... do tell me how you will prove your opposition to Riddle and his sycophants..." "Easily. He created horcruxes and entrusted some to his followers and Regulus betrayed him by stealing one to destroy. It's currently in Grimmauld Place... Kreacher could bring it here if commanded and I can destroy it. I intend too destroy any of his other horcruxes too." Arcturus nodded and had Kreacher come and then commanded him to bring the horcrux. "Now, then. How did you learn of the horcruxes?" "My father was entrusted with one, for one thing... the other..." Draco revealed the symbol of the Deathly Hallows as light on his forehead. "In my past life I became quite skilled at destroying horcruxes. I'm the immortal Master of Death, Lord Black, and as long as I live then there will be one with Black and Malfoy blood. In short, with me as your heir your house will become truly undying." Arcturus was shocked, but he kept his wits about him. "Past life?" "I had to enter Limbo while possessing the Deathly Hallows and face Death to fully integrate there powers," Draco replied. "I was reborn in what would have been a stillborn child." Kreacher returned with Salazar Slytherin's Locket, shocking Arcturus further. "Indeed. He defiled an amazing artifact." Draco stated in disgust. "I intend too take both House Slytherin and Gaunt as spoils once I get the three victories... With your blessing I will destroy the soul fragment, gain my first victory, and then take the locket for study." "Go ahead," Arcturus said in interest. Draco accepted the locket and then cast the spell too convert the soul into magical power. "And you'll be destroying the others?" Arcturus asked. "Of course. I have a plan designed too not only defeat Tom, but to also gain myself maximum benefit while preventing a lengthy war and the eventual exposure of magic over a hundred years from now." Draco replied. "You've given me a lot of hope, Draco. Regulus abandoned that madmans crusade and died trying to stop him and you intend to stop him too... are you powerful and skilled enough to outright defeat him?" Arcturus asked. "Lord Grindelwald taught me everything that he knew and I have masteries in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, and Alchemy. I know a lot of Tom's plans, the names of his followers, and his horcruxes... he will be beaten, Lord Black." Draco said. "How do you so much about him?" Arcturus asked. "Because in my home universe I was forced to take the third and final Hallow from him... when I was Harry Potter of that alternate universe..." Arcturus was shocked. "Yes... I was a Light Lord. I beat Lord Voldemort, punished his followers, and I rose from Auror to the head of the DMLE. It gained me nothing but suffering, heartbreak, and loneliness. I was Love Potioned by Ginny Weasley and when I found out... well the Weasley name was dead. Our children didn't take it so well... they never considered me their father after that. I'll beat him and protect Sirius though." "It's a lot to take in, but you've proven your worth... Heir Black." Having said that, Arcturus withdrew the Heir Ring from his desk and handed it to Draco who quickly put it on. Narcissa, Cygnus, and Lucius were let back in. "Draco more than meets my expectations and he was just made my heir," Arcturus announced to Lucius and Narcissa's joy. "And what did you do to prove that you opposed the Dark Lord?" Cygnus asked angrily. "I don't oppose Lord Grindelwald. He had the right idea and wasn't just using pure-bloods to gain power..." Draco replied, amusing Arcturus who supported Grindelwald. "I meant Lord Voldemort!" Cygnus said angrily. "Oh that bastard? Who cares about weak trash who couldn't even kill a baby or a wandless muggle-born? Also, let's all agree to call Tom Riddle the Dark Peasant... he never could claim the Slytherin or the Gaunt Lordship. If he had a pure-blood surname then he would have used it... he's a fraud." Cygnus had become more angry with every insult and he eventually tried 'disciplining' his grandson with the Cruciatus Curse. Draco casually disarmed him and then crushed his arms as punishment. "You should really learn Occlumency gramps... you are so easy to read. By the way, mum and dad, I've been experimenting with Legilimency on Vince and Greg and I have a natural talent for it." Narcissa and Lucius were amused by that casual mention, as was Arcturus. Draco cast a spell to prevent Cygnus from blabbing about what happened. "I'll have him arrested for attempting to murder me to speed up you inheriting the Lordship..." Arcturus said, before hitting Cygnus with several terrible curses to make it look believable. "He won't die, but he'll wish that he did. By the way, Draco gave me his oath that he wouldn't aid Voldemort or his Death Eaters or allow himself to be marked or put into a position of servitude to a Light or Dark Lord..." Lucius was angered by that. "It was an easy promise to make. I never had any intention of serving the unworthy..." "And who's unworthy?!" Lucius asked angrily. "Anyone who's not us. Tom Riddle only set our goals back by decades and only the Light benefited from his actions. Riddle has too die or have the majority of his followers either abandon him, die, or be neutralized... a ruling council to replace the Wizengamot and Ministry of Magic will solve a lot of issues." Lucius was very interested in the idea and he was loyal to the cause and was secretly very glad to have instilled that loyalty into his son and heir, but his son had taken a major risk in making himself an enemy of the Dark Lord. "We can manage our independence from the Dark Lord," Lucius said grudgingly. "Dark Peasant," Draco corrected, to Arcturus, Lucius, and Narcissa's amusement. Cygnus was quietly sent away to Azkaban to rot... he wouldn't even last two years in there. ---- 1989, Gringotts. Draco and Arcturus had requested to meet with King Ragnuk, the Chief of all Goblin Tribes, and the Director of Gringotts... Bellatrix was stupid enough to store Tom's horcrux within Gringotts. A place run by goblins who all hated such abominable methods of achieving immortality. Arcturus and Draco calmly entered King Ragnuk's office and were seated. "You wished to meet with me, regarding an urgent matter?" Ragnuk asked, implying that they should get to the point quickly. "Yes, King Ragnuk. We've both recently learned that a horcrux belonging to one Tom Marvolo Riddle, more widely known as Lord Voldemort is being stored in one of your vaults." Draco said, angering Ragnuk with the mere mention of a horcrux. "We are currently working against Voldemort and all of his most loyal Death Eaters and were shocked when we learned that Bellatrix Lestrange was stupid enough to store it within the Lestrange Vault. We were both hoping that you would secretly search the vault, and if a horcrux is found, cleanse it or let me do it. And as Voldemort was previously proclaimed an enemy of the Goblin Nation..." "You would receive the vaults contents, all wizard-made artifacts, books, and potions, and any goblin-made objects made by extinct tribes." Ragnuk replied. "I'll order the search and will swear those conducting it to secrecy with magical oaths... We will search the vaults of all known Death Eaters." Arcturus and Draco returned a mere two days later and Draco promptly converted the soul fragment into magical power when Helga Hufflepuff's Cup was handed to him. "Can it secretly be placed into the Hufflepuff Vault without anyone knowing?" Draco asked. "Yes. It's unlikely that anyone will claim the House, despite House Smith's incessant attempts to illegally do so." Ragnuk replied, pleased that the Malfoy boy didn't ask for the Cup. "Can you have it hid behind some stuff or bury it within the vault?" Draco asked. "I'd rather take every legal measure to ensure that Riddle doesn't learn about our plot until it's too late." "That is easily doable," Ragnuk replied, finding the request quite agreeable. "I'll also omit the Cup from the inventory until Riddle's death is proven beyond all reasonable doubt." "That would be much appreciated," Arcturus said. "I also have a job proposition for you, Heir Black," Ragnuk said. "I'm listening, but I can't make any promises without careful consideration," Draco replied, to Arcturus' approval. "You can destroy a horcrux by casting a single spell that only takes you a few moments and can gain power from it... It costs us hundreds of galleons per ritual to cleanse one and takes several minutes. I'd like to offer you power in return for helping us save large sums of money." Ragnuk said, catching the interest of Draco and Arcturus. "I also know a ritual to sacrifice the soul fragments to take their knowledge, skill, experience, and the positive ritual benefits... if I could set up the ritual in my personal vault, then, yes, we could reach a very beneficial arrangement. I'd also like to inquire about the possibility of gaining the title Goblin Friend for Houses Black and Malfoy." Draco said and Ragnuk smirked. "Oh, I like you. If you can convince your family to agree to certain terms, then, yes, you can gain them that title and the accompanying benefits of far less taxation, preferential treatment, and better security for your vaults." Ragnuk replied. "As Lord Black I have no problem with it," Arcturus said. That only left Lucius and Abraxas to give their opinions, but they would quickly agree due to the considerable benefits. Draco had greatly strengthened House Black and Malfoy as well as the Dark Faction and unknown to him right now his work would stand for many centuries. Suffice it to say, Draco had proven himself to be a worthy heir.